


Hey, bad luck

by migraine_Sky



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drinking, Karaoke, M/M, PWP, motel sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители празднуют очередную победу в караоке-баре, и Тони с Клинтом в каком-то роде спелись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, bad luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tractor_of_death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tractor_of_death/gifts).



> Написано в подарок. Для меня ОТП это Тони/Стив, но вообще Тони может быть с кем угодно, это же Тони.

\- Кто-нибудь, уведите Тони со сцены, пока он сам с нее не упал, - Наташа неожиданно взяла на себя роль воспитательницы старшей группы детского сада под названием «Авенджеры», за неимением рядом Фьюри, Коулсона или хотя бы мисс Поттс. Хотя, возможно, ей просто надоело слушать третью песню подряд, исполняемую заплетающимся языком Тони Старка.  
\- Оооо бэээд лак, еееее бэд лак… кипс фолоунг миии… - Тони хрипел в микрофон как заправский блюзмен, опасно пошатываясь на краю сцены. Каким образом выбранная песня оказалась не из репертуара, например, AC/DC, а Альберта Кинга, оставалось только гадать, хотя, должно быть, Старк просто промахнулся мимо нужной кнопки.  
Тор громыхнул опустошенный стакан об стол и решительно поднялся с места; но, к легкой досаде Наташи, лишь затем, чтобы присоединиться к Тони на сцене, совершенно невпопад пытаясь подпевать. Она бросила призывный взгляд на сидящего рядом Брюса, но тот – как и, похоже, все, кроме Романовой – считал отпраздновать очередную победу добра, суперсил и командной работы над миропорабощательными амбициями очередного злодея в караоке-баре отличной идеей и не собирался мешать двум потенциальным источникам его нежелательного стресса развлекаться.  
Старк энергично отмахнулся от Тора, пытаясь жестом сказать «дубина-не-порти-мое-гениальное-выступление» и наконец свалился бы, если б Тор не ухватил его за плечо.  
Тони провыл еще пару строк про свое невезение и запутался в микрофонном шнуре. Наташа раздраженно закатила глаза и встала со стула, но неожиданно Клинт, тоже чуть пошатываясь, высвободил Тони из проводов и спустил со сцены, передав микрофон целиком во владение прямо-таки просиявшему от этого Одинсону.  
Тони, спьяну польщенный такой неожиданной заботой, сладко улыбнулся и вальяжно обнял Клинта за плечи.  
\- О, Клинт, надоело снимать на меня компромат на свой айфон?  
\- Да, на третьей песне твои пошатывания уж больно приелись, меня начало укачивать.  
Усевшись у барной стойки, Тони заказал еще мартини, но Бартон забрал себе появившийся бокал, подсовывая Старку стакан с водой, и Тони от такой поразительной наглости даже не успел этому воспрепятствовать. Нарочито серьезно сощурив темные блестящие глаза, он положил руки на плечи Клинта, грубовато разворачивая его от стойки к себе лицом.  
\- Ты… наемник..!  
\- А? – Несмотря на наличие алкоголя в крови, стрелку стало чуть не по себе от этого лихорадочного пристального взгляда.  
\- Тебя нанял… Роджерс! Чтобы ты мешал мне… веселиться и отбирал алкоголь! – взгляд Тони вдруг потерял свою бешеную концентрацию, он улыбнулся краем рта, уронил с его плечей руки и взял стакан, возможно даже забыв, что там не алкоголь.  
\- Что? – Клинт рассеянно нахмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и понять, стоит ли воспринимать Тони серьезно.  
\- Кстати, что это Роджерс с нами не пошел? – спросил Старк скорее у стакана, чем у Бартона, и вытянул губы уточкой. – Капитан Святоша, как всегда, превыше этих презренных радостей?  
Клинт глупо фыркнул со смеха, когда Тони наградил Роджерса очередным титулом, – список этих титулов пополнялся почти ежедневно – но ответил даже чересчур серьезно:  
\- Да у него же отчет перед Фьюри, все дела… К тому же, смысл идти в караоке, если не можешь напиться.  
\- Бедняжка Капитан, - ехидно произнес Тони, театрально закатывая глаза и чуть не сбив стакан широким неопределенным жестом.  
\- Влюбился что ли? – внимательные голубые глаза насмешливо посмотрели исподлобья.  
\- Что? – нахмурился Старк, сразу повернувшись к Бартону, и слегка завалившись на барную стойку от резкой перемены положения.  
\- Говоришь про него гадости все время, дразнишь, подначиваешь – только разве что за косички не дергаешь. Влюбился? – Губы Клинта растянулись в издевательской улыбке.  
\- А если я про тебя начну говорить гадости про тебя, мистер-самый-бесполезный-супергерой-в-команде, ты тоже решишь, что я влюбился в тебя? – издевки в голосе Тони было хоть отбавляй, но глаза смотрели из-под длинных ресниц так пронзительно, хитро и трезво; и у Клинта в голове мелькнула мысль, что Тони Старк, возможно, не так пьян, как кажется.  
Со стороны сцены заиграло что-то потяжелей – должно быть, Тор выбрал какую-то песню, исходя из слова «молот» в названии. Все было бы отлично, если бы Тор умел петь; Старк поморщился, опять отпуская свою зрительную хватку, и бросая в сторону Тора раздраженный взгляд.  
\- Выйдем на свежий воздух? – Клинт с координацией относительно трезвого человека соскочил с высокой табуретки.  
Тони кивнул, с некоторым трудом принимая стоячее положение – на улице должно быть не слышно бас Одинсона, выкрикивающий и без того малопевучую песню.  
  
Асфальт парковки у черного выхода из клуба успел уже остыть, и ночная прохлада чуть проясняла голову. Клинт закурил, едва переступив через порог, а Тони просто стоял, пошатываясь, и вдыхал влажный воздух, к которому примешивался запах разбавленного дыма от сигареты Бартона. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь слабо донеслось что-то расслабляюще-протяжное, очень похожее на «I feel you» Депешей.  
\- О, похоже, кто-то отнял у Бога Шелковистых Волос микрофон! – Тони резко повернулся к Клинту, и снова это было слишком сложным заданием для его перегруженного вестибулярного аппарата: Клинт едва успел предупредить столкновение гения с грешной землей, а точнее с асфальтом. Рука Тони обхватила его плечи; равновесие восстановилось, подгибающиеся ноги выпрямились, но рука все не опускалась.  
\- О, снова обнимашки… - дурашливо произнес Старк и закинул вторую руку ему на плечо. Бартон прерывисто выпустил сигаретный дым изо рта в лицо Старка, ведь оно теперь находилось напротив его собственного, и с глуповатой улыбкой обхватил плейбоя-филантропа за талию. Тони пристально посмотрел в его глаза, заставляя улыбку исчезнуть. Потом его взгляд скользнул по коже его лица и остановился на губах. Бартон, словно сторонний наблюдатель внутри собственного тела, чувствовал, как его лицо замерло в нейтральной, ничего не выражающей маске, но собственная кровь побежала по венам быстрее, обжигая все внутри. Тони снова заглянул в его глаза, и Клинт не смог бы оторваться, даже если б захотел, от этих дерзких искорок под длинными ресницами, от мигающих отблесков неона отдаленной вывески клуба в его расширенных зрачках. Старк медленно запустил руку в волосы на затылке Клинта, чуть отстранив свое лицо назад, словно для лучшего обзора.  
\- Я бы тебя трахнул, Бартон, - произнес вдруг он, его лицо все такое же пьяно-расслабленное, но взгляд острый, внимательный к любой реакции, к едва заметному движению мимики стрелка.  
Старк любит шокировать людей. Он любит смотреть, как эмоции расплескиваются по лицу, и в глазах видно, как поднимается круговорот мыслей в поисках ответа. Он пробует людей, тыкая в узлы нервных окончаний – для него это единственный способ узнать кого-то. С внутренней усмешкой он подумал, как отреагировал бы Роджерс, задай он ему этот вопрос. Наверное, покраснел бы – разозлился? Ударил бы его? – нет, вряд ли. Раздраженно вздохнул, ответил шуткой? Старк никогда не может предугадать; не может понять окружающих людей, не выведя их прежде из себя.  
Ни одна мышца на лице Бартона не шевельнулась, но Тони почувствовал, как рука плотнее обхватила его талию. Клинт затянулся и отбросил сигарету, выдыхая дым через ноздри, освободившаяся рука легко обняла сбоку лицо Тони.  
Старк с сокрушительной силой почувствовал такую знакомую нужду, голод по человеческому теплу, по жару эмоций, опьянению, позволявшему забыться гораздо лучше алкоголя. То чувство, что делало его кровать слишком огромной для одного, а прохладу простыней слишком похожей на холод афганских пещер. Эмоциональный голод, жажда удовольствия, зачастую делающая выбор любовниц случайным, лишь бы забыть на время, лишь бы не быть одному в темноте с бессонницей или кошмарами…  
Плохо скоординированным, но достаточно кратким движением Старк обхватил плечи Бартона, вжимая его в стену клуба, прижимаясь губами к его губам в размашистом пьяном поцелуе. Запах сигарет и алкоголя, шершавость однодневной щетины, щекочущее прикосновение идеально симметрично выбритой бородки; губы Старка, настойчиво вжимающиеся в губы стрелка. Движение языком вдоль границы лишь слегка приоткрытого рта, уверенное проникновение; руки жадно скользят, делая объятья крепче.  
\- Я бы тебя трахнул, - повторил Старк, наконец отстраняясь, прерывисто дыша; и по его тону понятно, что “бы” в этой фразе чисто условное.  
\- Прямо за клубом есть мотель, - голос Бартона безэмоционален, но рука на талии Тони не ослабляет свою хватку, глаза следят за плейбоем как в оптический прицел.  
Тони улыбается, чуть запрокидывает голову, склоняет ее на бок, покачиваясь.  
\- Я трахнул бы тебя прямо здесь, прижимая к стене, и ты стонал бы так, что тебя было бы слышно сквозь вой караоке…  
Клинт напряженно сглотнул, но его губы растянулись в кокетливой улыбке.  
\- Я потом ты уснул бы прямо здесь, и мне пришлось бы тащить тебя до кровати. Ты и так еле стоишь на ногах.  
\- Я не понял, тебе нужен мотель, чтобы перепихнуться или уложить меня баиньки? – Старк перевел взгляд на его губы и облизнулся, ухмыляясь. – После такого поцелуя и не рассчитывай отшутиться от секса.  
Бартон хочет съехидничать в ответ, – они так похожи этим с Тони, оба не полезут за ответом в карман – но то ли алкоголь, то ли взгляд Старка путает мысли и он отвечает, возможно, нетипично искренне:  
\- Даже и не собирался.  
  
А потом опьянение словно усиливается, хотя, скорее, должно быть наоборот – гулкие шаги на пустой улице, нетерпеливое прикосновение руки под рубашкой, горячее дыхание на щеке, заплетающиеся ноги и глупый смешок, неоновые огни и отзвуки музыки, вестибюль мотеля, усталый безразличный администратор…  
Пока Тони расплачивался и с плохо сдерживаемым хихиканьем придумывал какое-то невообразимое имя для регистрационной книги, Клинт направился к автомату, в котором можно было приобрести все вещи первой необходимости: от зубной щетки до кондомов.  
  
Когда Старк закрывает за ними обоими дверь номера, желание накатывает на него новой волной, он вцепляется обеими руками в майку Клинта, сжимая ткань в кулаках, притягивая его к себе, губы впиваются в губы. Голова кружится, даже возможно, он хотел бы быть немного трезвее. С небольшим запозданием он чувствует, что его спина столкнулась со стеной под напором Бартона, но он не открывает глаз, не прекращает целовать, только обхватывает руками его шею, запускает пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке. Длинные пальцы стрелка ловко расстегивают его рубашку, а он запускает руки под его майку, вцепляясь в мускулистую спину со всей силой, когда нога Клинта оказывается между его ног, и его бедра непроизвольно подаются вперед. Это несомненное преимущество в сексе с мужчинами – то, что Старку не нужно сдерживать себя, боясь сделать больно, посадить синяк – он может выпустить всю страсть, весь свой голод, хватаясь за чужое тело так, словно это спасательный круг, вжимаясь пальцами, губами, всем своим существом.  
Клинт отшвыривает в сторону рубашку Тони, и тот вжимается реактором в голую грудь – когда он успел стащить с Бартона майку? – Клинт произносит что-то, но Тони не различает слов. Старк чуть отшатывается назад, уже не чувствуя за спиной стены, что-то клацает о реактор. Он замечает солдатский медальон, и это напоминает ему что-то, о чем он не хочет сейчас думать. Он снимает цепочку с шеи Клинта и машинально запихивает медальон в карман стрелка. Потом рука в дразнящем движении скользит по паху, Тони прижимается губами к шее, вдыхая запах геля для бритья, смешанного с сигаретным дымом, толкает его грудью, заставляя пятиться к кровати.  
Одинокий торшер освещает комнату довольно тускло, но даже в таком свете зрачки Клинта не бывают такими черными, мелькает в голове Старка вместе с беспорядочными формулами и прочими полуосознанными мыслями, крутящимися постоянным водоворотом в его мозгу. Вся одежда уже на полу, а Тони нависает над лежащим Клинтом, всматриваясь в его лицо. Но вот это уже лишь секундная пауза, потому что Клинт нетерпеливо хватает его руку, проводит ей по своему телу вниз и шумно втягивает воздух, запрокидывая голову, когда Тони обхватывает оба их члена. Рука Клинта ложится на его руку, заставляя двигаться быстрее, Старк с гортанным стоном закрывает глаза, но этого недостаточно, совсем недостаточно.  
Клинт хватает волосы на затылке Тони, заставляя его открыть глаза.  
\- Ты, кажется, собирался трахнуть меня? – хрипло произносит он, и Тони с трудом узнает его голос. Он не отвечает, только облизывает губы, и Клинт заставляет его руку соскользнуть, обхватывает Тони и сильным движением переворачивает его на спину, усаживаясь сверху, и тянется за смазкой. Горизонт плывет в глазах Старка, он не совсем уверен, где пол, а где потолок; но это не то что бы важно, потому что все, на чем он может сосредоточиться – это горящие глаза Клинта и его приоткрытый рот, из которого вырываются прерывистые вздохи, когда он растягивает себя, приподнимаясь над Тони на коленях. Старк только сейчас замечает, что в комнате чересчур жарко, крепкий торс Клинта блестит от пота, под кожей завораживающе перекатываются мускулы. Член Тони возбужденно дергается, и он снова тянет руку вниз, но Клинт опережает его, обхватывая его член скользкими от смазки пальцами и надевая на него презерватив. Тони стонет и выгибает спину, все связные мысли улетучиваются из головы окончательно, и это так прекрасно – не думать ни о чем, только чувствовать жар и удовольствие на грани с мучением, сладкую дрожь внутри. Бартон чуть сдвигается, опираясь скользкими руками о грудь Тони, и Старк чувствует горячее дразнящее прикосновение к головке своего члена. Бедра рефлекторно подаются вверх, глаза распахиваются, и перед ним лицо Клинта, на миг застывшее в безмолвном стоне удовольствия. Внутри горячо и тесно, но не так тесно чтобы не начать сразу же двигаться, и Старк толкается вверх, стонет в голос. Его руки вцепляются в бедра стрелка, ритм сразу становится быстрым, животным, руки Бартона соскальзывают с груди, и он утыкается лицом в шею Тони, глуша стоны, вцепляясь руками в простыни. Бедра Клинта встречают каждое движение ответным толчком, он насаживается на член Тони, и тот на седьмом небе, что не нужно ничего спрашивать, не нужно соизмерять силу, можно полностью потерять контроль…  
Когда Тони кончает, ему кажется, что это длится необычно долго, в глазах темнеет, голова восхительно пуста. Судороги еще проходят сквозь его тело, когда зрение возвращается, а Клинт уже соскользнул с него, на его животе сперма, но он даже не заметил как Клинт кончил. Он стаскивает презерватив и бросает его куда-то, даже не попытавшись завязать – в любом случае ковру не впервой. Тони почти уже засыпает, когда Бартон, отдышавшись, вытирает его живот краем простыни, и Старк только благодарно улыбается в ответ. Засыпая, он чувствует рядом тепло.  
  
***  
Он открыл глаза. Прямо над ним желтовато-ржавое пятно на штукатурке потолка напоминало облако. Из плохо занавешенных цветастыми занавесками окон сочилось утреннее солнце. Дребезжащие надтреснутые звуки записи плохого качества отдавались звоном в ушах. Кажется, что-то индийское: должно быть, из стоящего где-то неподалеку такси – звукоизоляция у этих картонных стен никакая. Тони сел, свесив ноги с кровати, и окинул комнату взглядом; электронный будильник, вероятно, служащий верой и правдой со времен, как минимум, Кеннеди, показывал 11:23, рядом на полу валились его джинсы, рубашка повисла на уродливом торшере. До отвратительного назойливо пахло чистящим средством для ковровых покрытий – но, учитывая класс мотеля, это отнюдь не самое худшее, чем могло здесь пахнуть. До смерти хотелось кофе, голова раскалывалась; но вчерашний вечер он помнил хорошо, пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.  
  
Старк привык просыпаться один. Он скорее удивился бы, если б обнаружил Бартона под боком. Однако где-то в глубине всегда было досадно: это был, пожалуй, самый большой недостаток партнеров на одну ночь.  
Он натянул на себя помятую одежду – даже заходить в ванну в таком номере ему не хотелось, не то что принимать там душ. Вытащив из кармана мобильный, он вышел через заднюю дверь номера на стоянку для посетителей мотеля. Солнечный свет ужасно резал глаза, Старк сощурился, прикрывая глаза рукой, кое-как огляделся. Вон источник раздражающей музыки – и точно таксист; однако Тони предпочитал дождаться, пока за ним приедет Хэппи. Он уже набирал номер, когда его окликнули. Старк оглянулся и увидел Бартона, идущего к нему с двумя пластиковыми стаканами кофе в руках. Клинт подмигнул ему, а Тони сбосил звонок и подумал, что, несмотря на сильное похмелье и отсутствие душа, это не такое уж паршивое утро.


End file.
